bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Liz Nolan
|hometown = Miami, Florida|occupation = Marketing coordinator}} Elizabeth "'Liz" Nolan '''is the runner-up of [[Big Brother 17 (US)|''Big Brother 17]]. Liz was part of the season 17 Twin Twist along with her sister Julia. Liz and Julia competed/voted as a pair and switched every few days, with 15 minutes to update each other on what is going on within the house. The twins made it through the first 5 evictions, so they got to compete as two separate houseguests. Liz is known for her showmance with houseguest Austin Matelson, being a member of two dominant alliances in the game, The Sixth Sense and Scamper Squad. The jury members perceived Liz as an under the radar player and they felt that she did not make any big moves throughout the game. When pleading her case to the jury, she was unable to convince the majority of the jury members to vote for her to win, so she lost to Steve Moses in a 6-3 jury vote, and thus became the runner up. Many of the houseguests who weren't allied with her thought she was in 'summer camp' with her twin because they spent a lot of time being mirthful and having fun while not talking game with them. However, Liz proved her ability by being able to win several competitions, which included 3 HoH's and 1 PoV and evicting strong competitors such as Becky Burgess and James Huling. She also won a BotB competition on her own even after her partner James tried throwing it. Biography Born and raised in Miami, Liz has become a mainstay on the Miami nightlife circuit. More than just a pretty face, Liz is known as a bit of a brainiac, having graduated cum-laude, but still spends plenty of time keeping up on pop culture. When it comes to dating, Liz wears her heart on her sleeve and is a true romantic looking for love. It will be a little difficult for her to separate the game from her personal feelings, but she's well aware that her sultry, raspy voice and stunning looks can work magic with the men. Liz realizes she can come off intimidating and girls can be catty, so she plans on working extra hard on her relationships with the other girls in the house and hopefully be more of a friend, instead of a threat. Competition History *These competitions were played by Julia, who was posing as Liz at the time. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Liz dated fellow HouseGuest Austin Matelson for five months. ** On February 10, 2016, Liz revealed on Twitter that the relationship she started with Austin in the house has come to an end. Trivia * Most of the house became aware Liz was a twin (and that they were switching) by week 2. Mostly, it was due to the fact that Liz was more sociable. * Liz and Julia are the second set of twins to compete on Big Brother together. The first were Adria and Natalie Montgomery from Big Brother 5. ** Out of Liz, Julia, Adria and Natalie, Liz is the only twin to make it to the finals. * Liz and Julia are the fourth pair of relatives to compete on Big Brother. Michael Ellis and Nakomis Dedmon along with Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll are the first with Dick and Daniele Donato being the second, then Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater being the third. ** They would later be followed by Cody and Paulie Calafiore, and Tiffany and Vanessa Rousso. * Liz is the third HouseGuest to win Battle of the Block by herself when her partner tried to throw it. The first and second HouseGuests who accomplished this were Frankie Grande and Donny Thompson respectively. ** Liz is the first female to accomplish this feat. * Liz the second HouseGuest on Big Brother 17 to be a dethroned and permanent HoH. The first houseguest was Becky (and later Austin). * Liz is tied with Meg Maley for the most nominations for a female in Big Brother 17 with 4 nominations each. * She is the sixth HouseGuest to ever win an HOH, POV, and BOB in a season. Donny Thompson, Christine Brecht, Frankie Grande, James Huling and Steve Moses have also done this respectively. ** She is the third HouseGuest and only female to do this in Big Brother 17 * Liz is the second HouseGuest to win HOH and POV within the same week in Big Brother 17, following James Huling. ** They were the only houseguests to accomplish this. * She is the second female to win the PoV in Big Brother 17 following Vanessa Rousso. * Liz is tied with John McGuire for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 5 (3 HoH's, 1 PoV and 1 BotB) behind James who has 6 and Vanessa and Steve having the most with 7. ** However, without the Battle Of The Block, both Liz and John are tied with James for the third most competitions won with 4 competitions each. Steve and Vanessa have more wins with 6 and 7 competition wins respectively. ** Liz also won the second most competitions for a female in Big Brother 17, behind Vanessa. * Liz was convinced to audition for the show after meeting Big Brother 13 houseguest Porsche Briggs on a boat a year prior. Coincidentally they both ended up being the runner-up of their season. * The only votes Liz got during finale night were people in her own alliance, with the exception of Shelli Poole. * Liz is the seventh women to ever win 3 HOHs in a season. The others were Nakomis Dedmon, Janelle Pierzina during All-Stars, Rachel Reilly in Season 13, Aaryn Gries in Season 15, Nicole Franzel during Season 16, and fellow Season 17 HouseGuest Vanessa. * Liz revealed in her Big Brother live chat that she was switched after 1 day and it was Julia on the cast photos. * Liz holds the record for the second most rounds of not facing an eviction vote for a female, with 12. Nicole, from Big Brother 18, survived 13 rounds. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups